Midnight Moments
by LaPaige
Summary: In which Finn is embarrassing, Kurt reads Harry Potter and Blaine spends New Year with his new favourite person. BlaineKurt. Happpy New Year!


New Year was not something Kurt was crazy about. Unlike Finn, who seemed to think the turning of the year was even more reason to eat anything in sight and, when Carol questioned him, reply with "it's New Year, mom!" through a mouthful of whatever was in the fridge, the only thing Kurt really did in celebration was wish his dad happy new year and send a few texts to friends. So, at nine, when he heard a very loud "KURT!" from the living room, he reluctantly headed for the basement stairs his (very worn) copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in hand.

The sight he was faced with would have sent the book crashing to the floor if not for the quick reflexes that he assumed must have been from his brief football experience. Blaine was standing there, next to a very confused and slightly wary Finn. **Blaine.** Kurt was pretty sure his mouth was open.

"Uh, Kurt?" Finn asked, about to step forward before sending an odd look towards Blaine and staying where he was.

"I, um, sorry it's a bit late, but I just came to say Happy New Year. I was in town, and I figured that I might as well see you one more time this year and-" Blaine trailed off, obviously embarrassed. Kurt noticed he had a tendency to run his sentences and ramble when nervous, though it rarely, if ever, happened. In a strange, warped way, it made Kurt feel proud (oh, god, what was wrong with him?) to know that he had made Blaine nervous. Or maybe it was Finn, who was _still standing there._

"It's fine, Blaine, that's nice of you," Kurt finally found his voice and turned to Finn, who was still in the same place, narrowed eyes directed at the curly haired boy. He seemed to be somewhere between suspiciously glancing and glaring, and seeing as the height difference was quite apparent it didn't take much for Finn to look intimidating.

"I'm Kurt's brother." He said, crossing his arms and making a big show of looking Blaine up and down and-

Oh, hell no. Finn was _not_ doing the big brother protective thing right now. It was way too mortifying and Kurt was older, anyway.

And there was the small fact that Blaine was _justafriendokay_.

"Finn, why don't you go and watch the football or something?" Kurt tried desperately, sending an apologetic look to Blaine, who was torn between terror and amusement.

"Kurt, I have the right to know why small boys are coming to our house in the middle of the night to wish my younger brother a 'happy new year'." Finn even put finger quotes around the last part of the sentence and if there was ever a moment for the earth to swallow Kurt whole, this was it.

Blaine shifted slightly, and Kurt moved forwards beside him. "Blaine was in town, Finn. He's from Dalton and just because you're freakishly tall, doesn't mean you can insult other people's height." Finn looked a little deterred, but didn't look like he planned to move anytime soon. "And it's not midnight." Kurt added, mostly to reassure Blaine that Kurt wanted him here.

Kurt left out the fact that Blaine was actually pretty short. Finn stayed where he was.

"Fine, I'll go. But leave your door open." Kurt winced, but Finn continued, "And I know people. Not that I need to know people because if you do something to Kurt, you'll wish you … uh, wish you hadn't, because I can manage with you myself, but just in case …" Finn seemed to have confused himself and shuffled off, but not before he sent what Kurt assumed was meant to be some sort of meaningful look. As soon as Finn disappeared, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I am so, so sorry. He's new to the whole brother thing and I swear I had no idea he would do that."

Blaine laughed, shrugging slightly. "It's okay, it was kind of adorable."

Kurt grinned back, trying not to notice how both of them were casually side stepping around the subject of their relationship. Neither of them had mentioned that fact that Finn seemed to think they were dating. The awkwardness didn't last very long, however, when Blaine caught sight of the book still in Kurt's hand.

"So, Order of the Phoenix, huh?" He questioned, gesturing to the book in question.

Kurt nodded, a little unsure. "I … it's sort of my Christmas tradition to read the books."

Blaine's face seemed to light up. "You've read five of the books in a week and a half?" He said, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken he sounded a little awed.

"Well, four and a half," Kurt corrected, because really he hardly had anything to do other than play scrabble with Carol or watch the Wizard of Oz.

"That's awesome, Harry Potter is my favourite thing _ever,_" Blaine looked like he was about to add something, but cut himself off. Kurt didn't comment and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. He hadn't felt this happy for a while and, although it was a little scary how much Blaine could affect him, he wasn't going to complain.

"So, uh, do your family live here?" Kurt had no idea why he was changing the subject off of Harry Potter, which was a comfortable topic of conversation. Neither did Blaine, who shifted and blushed (though that could have been the lighting, Kurt, _don'tgetyourhopesup_).

"Um, I actually maybe only said that so your brother wouldn't cut my arm off or something," Blaine admitted, embarrassment on his features. Kurt grinned.

"You came all the way here? It's an hour's drive, Blaine!"

Okay, so maybe Kurt was excited and possibly overreacting, but still.

"Well, I wanted to wish you happy New Year." Blaine said with a small smile, and Kurt swore that this was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone had ever done.

(Not many people did sweet things for him, although Finn in a shower curtain probably made top three on that list, and most of the other things on the list involved Blaine somehow).

"Kurt! Wizard of Oz is playing. Again."

Kurt prevented himself from groaning (Judy Garland _was_ pretty incredible but Blaine was standing _right there_). Blaine, however, welcomed the interruption.

"Want to watch it?" He questioned, and Kurt semi-reluctantly nodded. He's already seen the movie twice this week alone, but he could hardly deny Blaine anything when he looked at him like that.

So, an hour later, Kurt found himself singing "Courage! What makes a King out of a slave?" very loudly along with Blaine while Finn looked three parts amused to one part horrified. So far almost every song had the two friends singing every line, and Kurt was surprised Finn had stuck around this long (though he had a sneaking suspicion he was still in protective brother mode).

By the time the movie finished, ad breaks included, it was eleven ten, and with a start Kurt realised that here was _no way_ Blaine was driving back when it was this dark, because there could be an accident and then Blaine would be spending New Years alone. And that was _not happening_.

"So, uh, you want to stay here for the night?" He questioned, and Finn let out an awkward cough, which sent Kurt glaring in his direction. "Carol and my dad have gone to spend New Years with Carol's sister, so it shouldn't be a problem…" Kurt added, trying to convince Blaine (but not because he wanted to be in Blaine's presence for as long as possible, honestly).

Blaine paused, looking between the two step brothers before nodding. "That would be great, thank you." He finally said, and Kurt had to work hard to stop himself breaking into a dance routine that Mr Schue would be proud of.

"I'll set you up a bed," Finn said quickly. This time, Kurt really did splutter in horror.

**xxx**

"Just so you know, Blaine, I'm right there," Finn pointed to his bed; set a few meters away from the camp bed which he had insisted on making for Blaine (which worried Kurt more than he liked to admit) "so don't try anything."

Kurt put his head in his hands briefly before looking up "okay, Finn. Seriously, stop. Blaine is just a friend, and we're not going to do anything. I don't want him driving home in the dark and spending New Years alone, so can you please give it a rest?"

Finn hardly looked put out at all, but he headed out of the room, which was more than enough. Kurt let out a breath of annoyance and turned to Blaine.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He's just being protective. At least it's not your dad, right?" Blaine said before Kurt could utter a word.

The thought of Burt being there was a horrifying one, so Blaine had a point. Thought it would be nice for Carol to be here and stop her son saying things of an embarrassing/suggestive nature every five seconds. The two teens looked at each other for a few seconds and, just when Kurt though he might risk something, Blaine broke the eye contact.

"Thanks for letting me stay, you didn't have to," he said softly, and Kurt wasn't sure if he should just let Blaine avoid whatever _this_ was forever or say something that he'd regret but needed to say.

Instead, because Finn had obviously won the "appearing and interrupting at awkward and inappropriate times" award, both boys were startled by the loud "OH MY GOD IT'S NEARLY MIDNIGHT!" that Finn decided to announce to everyone in the street.

"I swear, if I knew you were coming I would have begged Rachel to do something," Kurt said as Blaine grabbed his hand (_he was holding hands with Blaine, his hands were touching Blaine's) _and lead him up the stairs.

And really, why would Blaine do this and then avoid any topic about _them_? It was getting ridiculous and confusing Kurt more than Finn's rambles did. But if Kurt did bring it up and Blaine was just acting like a friend, the rejection would be so much worse than the possibilities that existed in the state of in between they were in. Kurt tried to push these thoughts out of his head and focused on the feeling of his hands in Blaine's. As soon as they entered the living room Finn's eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. Kurt sighed softly and went to pull his hand away to save Blaine any further embarrassment but, in a surprise and very welcome move, Blaine held on a little tighter. Kurt's heart was doing really strange things by then. Finn smiled and Kurt knew his brother would have done a thumbs up in a strange turnaround of attitude, but Blaine was right there and Finn wasn't that obvious.

"I'm going to go phone Rachel so I can be the first to say happy New Year," Finn said, making a show of winking at Kurt (Kurt took away the not obvious comment) and exiting the room.

"Your brother is great, Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh, settling down on the couch and pulling Kurt beside him. Kurt wondered if he could find his dad's heart medication in the two minutes left of the year, because the way his heart was pounding could _not_ be a good thing.

"Um, yeah. He's … well, he's Finn."

Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze and watched the presenter on the television, who was talking about all the things that had happened in 2010. Kurt added a few of his own (met Blaine, went to Dalton, developed a huge crush on Blaine, gained an awesome step brother, watched the Wizard of Oz too many times to count).

"So um, do you want to phone your parents and wish them a happy new year?" Kurt finally muttered as the thirty countdown started. This time, Kurt turned to look the curly haired boy in the eyes and absentmindedly played with Blaine's fingers, which were still entwined in his own. Blaine searched Kurt's face for something and, when the countdown got to ten seconds, whispered something so quietly that Kurt had to struggle to hear:

"No."

Kurt had no idea what to say to that, but before he could even think of a response, Blaine said something else:

"I'm where I want to be, with who I want to be with,"

And normally Kurt would vomit at that, but this was Blaine and his heart was screaming and-

Blaine's lips captured his own so softly that for a millisecond Kurt didn't realise what was happening. Then his brain caught up and without thinking, Kurt kissed back. Both boys were smiling which should have made it awkward, but nothing could spoil the moment.

There were words to describe it, Kurt was sure, but words failed him at that moment and he was dimly aware of the presenter on TV screaming 'three, two, one!' but the fireworks on the screen were dull in comparison to Blaine's lips on his.

(And Kurt would curse Blaine, later, for turning him in to such a cliché).

Finally, once the screaming chorus of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" had been uttered from everyone on the TV, they broke apart. Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's like it was a reflex, and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the smile on his face, and slowly his eyes opened to be met with a similar sight on Blaine's features.

"Happy new year, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Happy new year, Blaine," Kurt whispered back, entwining their fingers once more.

Nothing could spoil the moment. Nothing, that was, except Finn.

"I know karate," the tall boy whispered, and both boys jumped apart. Finn poked his head between the two boys, but focused his eyes on Blaine.

"Oh. My. God. Finn!"

Blaine laughed anyway.**

* * *

**

**Okay this is really, really bad. I know it is. But I wrote it in two hours, and have not seen any episodes in the new series (10TH JANURARY AND IT AIRS IN THE UK! I'm way, way too excited!) BUT I'm in love with Darren, Chris, Blaine and Kurt. And so without even seeing an episode with Blaine in, I ship Kurt/Blaine. A lot. So I'm sorry for the probable OOCness, but I tried.**

**Are any of you going to the UK Glee tour? I am and I am freaking out every five minutes at the thought. If Darren performs Teenage Dream, I will not be responsible for the deafness I will inevitably cause.**

**Anyway the point of this fic (yes, there was one!) was HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope you have an awesome incredible (supermegafoxyawesomehot) 2011! Thank you for sticking by me and I hope the rest of your Christmas break is just as great as this fic wasn't!**


End file.
